wickedplayfandomcom-20200214-history
For Good
'For Good' is the song Elphaba and Glinda sing when they say goodbye to each other, it is at the end of the play, and the second-to-last song in the play. Plot Glinda comes to the place where Elphaba is to tell he about the people who are coming to try to kill her, they fight. Elphaba gets a letter from Fiyero saying that he is alive, but a scarecrow, and her has a plan, but Glinda does not see the letter, she asks if it is about Fiyero, Elphaba says it is, Glinda asks if he is alive, Elphaba says they have seen his face for the last time, Fiyero's plan has Elphaba fake her own death, for it to work, no one, not even Glinda, can that she is alive, aside from herself and Fiyero. She is going to say goodbye to Glinda, she tells Glinda, it well be that they will never meet once more, in that life time, and that so much of her was made from what sh learned from Glinda, the two make up with each other, at the end of this song, the people come to kill her, water is put on her, and she seems to have melt, even though she realy has lived, and left thorgh a trap-door, at this part in the play, everyone thinks she is dead, Glinda takes the bottle Elphaba always had, and finds out that Elphaba is the The Wizard's kid, Fiyero, alive but a scarecrow comes and opens the trap-door, Elphaba comes out alive. Lyrics. Elphaba: I'm limited (spoken) Just look at me (sung) I'm limited And just look at you You can do all I couldn't do Glinda So now it's up to you (spoken) For both of us (sung) Now it's up to you Glinda: I've heard it said That people come into our lives For a reason Bringing something we must learn And we are led To those who help us most to grow If we let them And we help them in return Well I don't know if I believe that's true But I know I'm who I am today Because I knew you Like a comet pulled from orbit As it passes a sun Like a stream that meets a boulder Halfway through the wood Who can say If I've been changed for the better? But because I knew you I have been changed For good Elphaba: It well may be That we will never meet again In this lifetime So let me say before we part So much of me Is made of what I learned from you You'll be with me Like a handprint on my heart And now whatever way our stories end I know you have re-written mine By being my friend Like a ship blown from its mooring By a wind off the sea Like a seed dropped by a skybird In a distant wood Who can say If I've been changed for the better? But because I knew you Glinda: Because I knew you Both: I have been changed For good Elphaba: And just to clear the air I ask forgiveness For the things I've done You blame me for Glinda: But then, I guess We know there's blame to share Both: And none of it seems to matter Anymore Glinda (Elphaba): Like a comet pulled from orbit (Like a ship blown from its mooring) As it passes a sun (By a wind off the sea) Like a stream that meets a boulder (Like a seed dropped by a bird) Halfway through the wood (In the wood) Both: Who can say If I've been changed for the better? I do believe I have been changed for the better Glinda: And because I knew you Elphaba: Because I knew you Both: Because I knew you I have been changed For good Category:Songs